


Keep Me Warm

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Smut, Starker, Starker Bingo 2019, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Tony laughed and fisted his hand in Peter’s hair, pulling him downwards and giving him a deep, wet kiss. “Come on, sweetheart,” he breathed, brushing his nose against Peter’s. “Don’t keep Daddy waiting. Or does Daddy have to show you how to be good? How to sit on Daddy’s lap and warm his cock like the good little doll you are? Hm?”Basically, Peter is Tony's pretty cockwarmer.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 539
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pretty filthy, so please strap in and get ready for the ride! Enjoy xx

“Come here, baby. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

The first time Tony had said that, Peter had nearly passed out from being turned on so much. He didn’t know if it was even humanly possible to feel so  _ needy  _ and  _ desperate.  _

Now, it was practically a guarantee that it would happen every evening —sitting on his Daddy’s lap, warming his cock for him like a good boy. 

Some days, Tony wouldn’t even say anything. He would just sit on the couch, flick the TV on, and let his legs fall apart, like he’d sent out an invitation and was waiting for Peter to respond to it. 

On other days, Tony would say dirty,  _ filthy  _ things, because he  _ knew  _ how Peter got all shy when he did that. He liked to see the blush that grew warm on Peter’s cheeks, liked to see how Peter fidgeted and stammered and mumbled.

Today was one of those days.

Peter was already blushing when he came over to Tony, who looked up at him with a smirk playing on his lips. “Waiting for something, doll?” he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Peter pouted at the teasing. 

Tony laughed and fisted his hand in Peter’s hair, pulling him downwards and giving him a deep, wet kiss. “Come on, sweetheart,” he breathed, brushing his nose against Peter’s. “Don’t keep Daddy waiting. Or does Daddy have to show you how to be good? How to sit on Daddy’s lap and warm his cock like the good little doll you are? Hm?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered and he shivered. “No, Daddy,” he said softly. “I can be good.”

Tony hummed. “Mm. We’ll see.” He swatted Peter’s ass, making him jump, and said, “Go on, then.”

Peter shuffled onto the couch, on his knees, one leg on each side of Tony’s thighs. He put his hands on Tony’s shoulders to keep his balance, and felt the tip of Tony’s cock brush his entrance. He was already stretched and prepared; by habit, he always kept himself ready and open to all possibilities at night now. With a shuddery exhale, he bottomed out slowly, throwing his head back with a soft moan. When he was fully seated, he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and buried his face into his shoulder. 

Tony chuckled at his actions, and stroked Peter’s neck. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Now just sit there, pretty thing, and keep my cock warm.” 

And Peter did exactly that. He sat there, impaled on Tony’s cock, nothing but a pretty cockwarmer for him. He heard Tony pick up the TV remote and turn up the volume of the movie he was watching. He whimpered every time Tony shifted, thrusting up a little, but he was soothed by Tony running a hand down his spine each time. 

“God, baby, you’re so perfect,” Tony murmured, stroking Peter’s hair. “So good at this, hm? I should take you to my meetings, make you sit there on my lap just like this and keep my cock warm for me. Or maybe I’ll make you face the other way, so I can play with your nipples and hear all the pretty sounds you make for me, or so that all the others can see your pretty little face all flushed. I’ve thought of doing that, you know.”

Peter let out a whine, and he tried to rub his cock on Tony’s front, desperate for friction. Tony chuckled and pulled his hair as a reprimand. 

“Ah, ah. Don’t move, doll. Pretty cockwarmers don’t do anything but sit still and warm their Daddy’s cock. Isn’t that right? Hm?”

Peter moaned at Tony’s words, trembling with the effort to stay still.

Tony sniffed a smile. “Yeah, baby. That’s right. So good for me. Now hush up, I’m trying to watch TV, hm?”

Peter kept his face buried in Tony’s shoulder the whole time, turned into a quivering, needy mess.

And, well, if Peter was finally allowed to ride Tony’s cock after the movie had ended, and come after Tony spilled into him? That wasn’t something the neighbours needed to know. 

(Though, Tony did thoughtfully mention that they had probably heard him be a needy little mess, begging to come, begging to be filthy and make Tony come inside him. Peter told himself that Tony had only said that to make him blush, but he swore he saw Ernie from the house next door shot him a dirty look the next day. Oh well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
